


Ginger Prick

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Percy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Severus Snape, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry didn't realise he was staring so intently until those dark pools connected with his own. Harry swallowed the heavy dry lump in his throat, the corners of his lips twitched up into a smile as he saw that familiar icy glare from Severus. “Fancy seeing you here, aye?” he asked with a gentle chuckle. It would be a lie to say he couldn't smell an alpha’s scent on Severus. It made a tight knot form in his stomach, an angry feeling. He clutched his knuckles so tightly they turned a white colour, his nails dug into his rough palms. Potter recognized that scent but for the life of him couldn’t figure out where from.Harry instincts scream to take, claim, and hide a particular potions master away but a ginger prick has claimed him first. Now Harry doesn't know what to bloody do.





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.

Harry Potter couldn't believe his grass green eyes when he saw Professor- No. He wasn't a Professor anymore, Harry reminded himself, but it didn't change the fact Harry honestly thought he was having a dream or having vision or _something_ when he saw thee Severus Snape standing in Diagon Alley, as casual as anything, browsing a local market holders vegetables, after four long years of absence from the world.

 

He wasn't the man Harry had once loathed as a child. This wasn't the man who bullied and degraded his non-Slytherin students. Severus was different, even his smell had totally changed! Once the grumpy dungeon dweller smelt of smoke, depression, fresh rain and musk. Now he had a spicy scent, one that spiked your nose and refused to leave, imprinting on your scenes to forever be remembered.

 

His hair was washed, clean, looking silky and wavy. The black locks were braided, laying over his bony shoulders in such a feminine way, Merlin did Snape look so fucking delicious.

 

Snape was even dressed different! Instead of large, thick, warm black robes that hid his skinny pale body, he wore light clothing, a purple cloak draped over him with a golden button. Underneath the older man wore a simple dark grey blouse underneath but the metal collar that encased the pale man's throat made Harry's blood boil. Severus was an omega! And _claimed_ at that.

 

Harry didn't realise he was staring so intently until those dark pools connected with his own. Harry swallowed the heavy dry lump in his throat, the corners of his lips twitched up into a smile as he saw that familiar icy glare from Severus. “Fancy seeing you here, aye?” he asked with a gentle chuckle. It would be a lie to say he couldn't smell an alpha’s scent on Severus. It made a tight knot form in his stomach, an angry feeling. He clutched his knuckles so tightly they turned a white colour, his nails dug into his rough palms. Potter recognized that scent but for the life of him couldn’t figure out where from.

 

Severus’s ageing face relaxed once he realised Harry meant no harm but he didn't fully unwind, bonded or not other Alphas were still a threat. Severus took a step back, his eyes lowering in a submissive manner. “Potter,” he said gently, voice as calm as you like. Severus’s gaze only briefly flickered up to look at Potter, a horrible shudder crept down his spine when he saw green eyes behind round glasses. “My alpha needed to run some errands and decided fresh air would do me good.” Severus choose his words carefully, his voice clear and thick with submission, his eyes never raised once to meet Potters’.

 

As if on cue, Severus’s Alpha appeared. Ginger hair, slicked back neatly, freckled rosy cheeks and icy blue eyes that perched behind square, thick glasses; Percy Weasley.  Cold gaze fell upon Harry. The third eldest of the Weasley clan looked Harry up and down, face forming a slight scowl at the larger Alpha before him. Percy certainly felt threatened by the more powerful dominant. His hand snaked its way around Severus’s upper arm, pulling the smaller Omega close to him. “Harry,” Percy clenched his teeth to bite back a nasty growl, eyes narrowed into angry slits, “Haven’t seen you in awhile, suppose I don’t often go to the Burrow, though…” Percy commented, answering his own statement as he did so, and it was true; He blamed himself greatly for Fred's departure from the living, the grief and guilt had separated him once again from his family, it wouldn’t be true to say Percy didn’t long for their love again, long for his mothers overly long hugs, for his deep conversations with Arthur, for the silly little pranks the twins would play. Of course, his family wanted him back, but it wouldn’t be right of him to simply go back. Percy had burnt that bridge and he couldn’t bring himself to rebuild it, not yet.

 

The weaker man's scent made Harry's hackles rise in challenge, he wasn’t used to his new hormones at only nineteen but new challenges could be made, but why on earth he wanted to fight over his old abusive professor was way beyond his reasonable mind. He was a bit sour with Percy, the Weasley always rubbed him the wrong way. A soft rumbling growl from the back of Harry's throat pulled a submissive noise from the small man between them, pulling Harry's attention back to him.

 

Severus was practically hanging out of the Weasley's grip, in obvious discomfort. He had pushed his body into Percy to relieve himself of some of the tension in his upper arm but his Alpha seemed to not notice, or if he had he didn’t seem to care much.

 

That tight feeling in Harry's gut began to grow more, filling his whole mind with nothing but a command repeating over and over; _Protect_. Potter would have launched himself at Percy, tempted to rip the man's throat out and pull Snape away to a safe spot if a firm hand hadn’t been placed on his hand.

 

Bill had appeared, standing behind Harry with his hand firmly placed on the young powerful Alpha’s shoulders to steady him. In Bill's mind, Harry was a pack member, one of his family, and he would try and help his family stay calm. “Percy,” Bill purred, voice deep and silky like always. “We haven’t seen you since the Funeral,” He murmured, voice quiet and low. “Why don’t you come for dinner tonight, yes? Catch up with us, bring your new Omega home! Mum would absolutely love to find out who you’ve been hoarding away. Come here, Professor, let me get a proper look.” Bill smiled, moving forward and taking Severus away from Percy before his younger brother could even muster up a response.

 

Alpha or not, Bill was the oldest and strongest one here with wolf blood running through his veins, and both of the boys knew not to decline a wolf. Oh, how Percy glared! If only looks could kill. He shot daggers at Bill but said nothing about his submissive being pulled away. “Well, maybe, yes, I don’t know if work will permit me to attend but I’ll see..” He stuttered out anxiously, rosy cheeks flaring with colour from a mixture of anxiety and anger.

 

Harry instantly calmed once he saw how much more relaxed Severus seemed to be once his arm was released. His instincts relaxed, subduing as he watched the two brothers talking.

 

“Harry will be there tonight, right, Harr?” Bill said with an amused look but it was more of a fact than a question. Bill didn’t need to look the two men in the eyes for them to know they were talking to them. He was patting Severus’s head, inspecting his clothing, picking dust off the cotton summer robes. There was nothing threatening or dominant about the small act of kindness Bill was displaying, if he truly wanted to come across as a threat to them, Bill easily could.

 

Harry nodded his head along dumbly in response, cheeks flared slightly. He hated how small Bill made him feel at times but at least the oldest Weasley wasn’t scared to put the overly powerful boy back in his place.

 

“Yes well, I can’t promise anything!” Percy snatched his Submissive back up with a low warming growl to His brother. This time he pulled Severus into his chest, pushing the smaller man's body into his, leaving a soft bite mark behind his ear. “Mine,” He whispered and with that he quickly left the two behind, walking away with sub in arms.

 

“Perfect for each other, huh?” Bill commented once he knew Percy was out of earshot. He crossed his arms, chuckling more to himself than to his youngest adoptive brother. “Metal collar is a bit of a strange choice, though. Oh well.” Bill shrugged his broad shoulders idly.

 

At the mention of the harsh, cold, cruel object that encased Severus’s beautiful neck, Harry let out the familiar growl. The smell of fear and submission lingered in the air with Severus’s scent, coating Harry's throat and nose. He inhaled deeply. “Perfect for each other.” He snapped, anger boiling up. He turned to Carry on with the rest of his day.


	2. Kneeling

Harry was pacing back and forth in the living area of the Burrow. The place was filled with the sound of laughter as Arthur and Ron were cooking the large family dinner for them that night, giggling and joking away with each other. The young dominant boy watched the only two Omegas of the Weasley clan cook and sneered as he saw the extra chair at the large dining table; Percy had requested Severus would not be needing one for their family get together as the older omega would be kneeling. _Kneeling!_ No omega of his own would be made to kneel in front of others. Before he realised it a loud, deep, threatening growl left his throat. The two omegas paused, Ron paling signifying as he was unclaimed, and stared at Harry.   


 

Thankfully Bill arrived just in time through the floo. He stepped in between the open kitchen and Harry, letting out his own overpowering growl at the younger man. “Come on, let's go for a walk. I need to collect firewood for tonight anyway, winter approaching, nights are getting cold and mum enjoys the smell of a burning fire.” He murmured but didn’t wait for an answer. BIll scooped a hand under Harry's upper arm and dragged him out the house, letting the two omegas relax without the presence of an upset alpha put them on edge.

  


Harry yanked his arm away and let out a cat-like hiss. “Bill I’m bloody fine!”

  


The elder wolf raised a scarred ginger brow at Harry's poor attempt to lie. “I don’t know if I’m more upset you're scaring Ron or the fact you tried to lie to me…” He snarled lowly, making Harry quiver in fear. “Harry you aren’t alright and anyone could see that!” He snapped.

  


Harry paused as they walked down the muddy pathway that lead towards the woodland and sighed. “you're right, I don’t know. Severus and Percy make me uncomfortable.” He sneered again, biting harshly on his own bottom lip, a horrid habit he hadn’t done since having Severus as potions professor.

  


BIll let a pleasant chuckle escape his throat. “Because Percy is a hard ass or because Snape's an abusive bastard? Or both?” He tilted a head, kind smile on his face.

  


A thick blush began to set in across Harry’s face. He looked away, letting his glasses slide further down his nose before pushing them back up. “both.. neither.. I’m not sure. I think it's the idea that Percy had managed to claim Severus Snape of all people that's pissed me off.” Harry sighed.

  


They hadn’t even got five meters away when they heard the sound of the floo and then the welcoming voices of everyone, including the high pitched squeal from Molly as her third eldest finally came back.

  


BIll looked back at Harry, scarred lips drawn into a frown. He offered his hand out to his adoptive brother and sighed; “Are you ready to pull your shit together and deal with them for one night? It’ll make mum happy if we don’t start anything, Harry.”

  


Harry hesitated. He took Bill's hand and then a deep breath, letting the cooling air of early September wash over him. “Let's do this… I’ll keep calm if you let me have a whiskey?” Harry smirked, a half grin across his face.

  


BIll smacked him upside the head and chuckled, kissing Harry's cheek. “Be a good Alpa tonight and we’ll see. Make it to dessert and I’ll let you have some when Victoria and Teddy have gone to bed.”

 

The pair made their way inside, chuckling all the while.

  


\----

  


When Harry walked in the sweet smell of Severus hit him again, swirling and encasing his mind with his desires. Severus wore black dress robes, dark emerald clothing underneath that hugged his body perfectly. THat blasted collar still sat around his neck, hiding his pale throat with metal. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail that curled down his back, long hair looking beautiful. Harry once again couldn’t stop staring.  
  


Percy was dressed just as smartly. HIs ginger curls were slicked back and straight, charms used to keep them back. He wore a very handsome robe that reminded Harry oddly of what Cedric wore. at the Yule Ball. Harry shook his head and hissed; _Stop thinking about him; He’s dead!_

  


Molly pulled up the end chair and Percy sat after being bombarded with hugs and kisses and what not. He murmured a quiet word, Harry only faintly hearing Percy say the word _Down_ and suddenly he saw Severus kneel without a word against it.

  


It made Harry's blood boil; This was not the Severus he used to know. The grumpy old dungeon cat shouldn’t have to kneel for anyone, especially not like a trained dog! Severus was the furthest thing from a dog. He found himself shaking with anger. A familiar firm hand was pressed on his shoulder and Harry slowly melted into the grounding touch. harry excused himself and left the room. He didn’t return to dinner that night.

  


\---- Flashback ----

  


_Harsh cold metal snaked around his wrists, binding them together and holding him to the interview table by two small chain links. His ankles were in similar cuffs, one on each and chained to the chair legs that sat bolted on the floor. Severus had been sat like that for hours now, the dressing on his neck was stained red with blood, turning dark crimson as it began to slowly dry. His voice was strained and pained but clear as daylight. The candle light above him flickered and dripped its wax into the holder below it, basking the room in low light_

  


_The heavy secure door opened finally and in stepped the most ambitious of the Weasleys; Percy._

  


_Bright blue eyes were red and puffy behind crooked and broken lense. He looked at Severus, his brows frowning and his eyes narrowing into angry slits, all forming a horrid glare. “It's been two months, Mr Snape, since your trial has been put through the court system and you have yet to find any solid grounds of evidence that prove your innocence for being one of Lord Voldemort's followers, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore and probably countless others…” He sneered, voice dripping with emotions; anger, sadness, frustration but mainly grief. Grief for the brother he lost and the friends gone forever. Grief for the respect his family once had for him._

  


_Severus watched him and inhaled, smelling the aLpha’s weak scent. His lips twisted into a smirk, suppressors in his own blood to stop any signs of Omega passing through. “And, Mr Weasley, I keep telling you all the evidence I gave was as solid as it will come.” He muttered, voice pained. “Mr Potter will back me up. Everyone takes the word of an aLpha, especially one that saved wizard Britain…” He wouldn’t try to sneer, too much pain and effort._

  


_Percy's lips stretched into a smirk as he slowly nodded, looking down into his paperwork. “Blood result came back to you being a positive Omega, level 5, the most submissive type of Omega there is..” He murmured and paused, eyes glancing up at Severus; “And you’re unclaimed.” Percy snickered in a mocking manner._

 

_Severus’s eyes shot dangers at the man in front of him.  If only he wasn't chained up the ginger prick could go see his brother! Severus’s bared his teeth threateningly. “At least I was my mother's favourite child. With your soon to be disownment I bet Molly will quickly take Harry in, give him your old room, yes? He's a level five alpha. Better than a weak sod like you!” He snarled angrily but before Severus knew it Percy had struck him, hard across the face._

  


_“I'll make a deal with you Snape; be my omega and I'll get you out! As simple as pie, but…” He looked towards the windowless door, a dark chuckle slipping through his mouth. “There are plenty of alphas out there needing a hole to fuck and you have two. I’ll give you awhile to think. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Percy laughs loudly and left the room._

  
Severus licked the blood from his broken lip and spat at the Weasley boy as he left. Severus’s sighed and felt his freedom slipping away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha's and Omega's have levels, 1-5.
> 
> Level one is common among muggle-borns, their DNA not being really made for it. They aren't affected by it at all besides having a preferred position as top or bottom in the bedroom but even that's uncommon among ones
> 
> Level two to three are extremely common, they aren't driven mad by the ideals of it or as such, but are often seen as "weaker" versions of four and five. They are commonly nicknamed Beta's but are still properly an omega or alpha, beta is an unofficial term. Twos can easily switch in the bedroom.
> 
> Level four is when they are quite dominant and can become a bit possessive of their other half, following the main ideas (subs wearing collars, ect. Doms doing the 'manly' tasks, ect.)
> 
> Level fives are extra rare. They tend to be common among extremely powerful witches/wizards and have to take suppressors or their smells can become overpowering. Alphas will murder for their submissive and, unlike the other levels, can develop a knot during mating. Alphas cannot get pregnant, male or female, whilst any level five omega can.


	3. Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my folders unpublished for awhile, I just havent gotten around to trying to find a way to end the chapter! Sorry, haha. Dont worry i have another Snarry fic on the way too!

Harry woke up late the next morning, his head split open with a wicked headache that made every bright light the devil's torture weapon. Oh Merlin, he would trade this headache for anything, even being chased by Voldemort again! He woke up in a pile of his own drool, in his room at the Burrow, (it was Charlie's but he was off finding dragons and what not, he didn't mind the saviour of the wizarding world bunking in his room and taking over it.) A - now empty - bottle of Fire Whiskey sat on the floor.   
  
  
Harry's face pulled into a scowl as the door opened but the colour drained from his skin as he was met with the face of a ginger werewolf. 

  
  


Bill looked disappointed, brows furrowed and eyes saddened. "Harry..." The head alpha of their clan sighed. "Really? You can't drink your worries away."    
  
  
"No, but I can try,” Harry shrugged his shoulders back, slowly sitting up in the bed. That's when he felt something gooey, a wet feeling between his legs. Harry gulped, colour sprouting on his cheeks. Green eyes quickly locked with blue.

  
  


A smirk appeared across the wolfs face. “I can smell it, Harry.” He chuckled loudly, running a hand through his long ginger hair. “go get cleaned up, Severus and Percy spent the night here.” With that, the wolf left, leaving Harry to die from embarrassment.

  
  


Luckily the shared single bathroom was empty that morning, Harry was able to dart in quickly and wash up. The bathroom was refreshing but his pair of PJ bottoms had to he burnt, no saving them. Once cleaned up with enough guts to face Severus and Percy, Harry headed down to breakfast.

  
  


Wonderful smells came from the kitchen but the two ginger men who usually took charge of the cooking were nowhere to be seen, instead of was Severus over the stoves, turning bacon and frying eggs. Harry blinked, peering around. It was only him and the dark haired man within the kitchen that morning. Harry peered out the window, not to surprise to find George and Percy out having a smoke whilst Bill and Molly did a small bit of gardening during the cold morning air.

  
  


“Sir, do you need anything?” Asked a familiar silky voice.  _ Sir _ . Harry shuddered, turning around to actually face Snape. 

  
  


“You don't need to call me Sir, Snape. Call.me what you like, I know you loath saying anything but Potter.” Harry mused, wanting to break the ice that was obviously between them.

  
  


Severus’s eyes were low, focused on not burning himself or the beans. His hands were working quickly but not in a rushing way, in an elegant way, just like he used to work when with potions. “Alpha  _ insists _ I call the other Alphas here Sir or Miss, depending, of course. Unless you'd like to be addressed as ma’am?” 

  
  


_ I suppose he hasn't lost his crude sense of humour. _ Harry felt uneasy, something in his mind was screaming at him but the words were blurred, unclear. “No.” Harry said sternly, taking ahold of Snape's hand to grab his full attention. “You'll call me Potter, and then you'll call me Harry when you feel comfortable enough. We aren't in school anymore, you aren't my professor and I'm not your student, no one here is going to be called Sir.”

  
  


Severus flinched back, from the hardened tone of voice or the sudden grab of his wrist, Harry wasn't sure but he was definitely sure that was a flinch. 

 

Harry pulled back from him, quickly letting go of Severus’ hand. “I-I.. I'm sorry, Snape.” He cleared his throat, eyeing the door. 

  
  


“its fine,  _ Potter _ .” Was all Harry heard as he darted out into the garden, chest pounding with relief.

  
  


The cold morning air hit him hard, a stinging feeling in his nose as it would quickly turned red. He craved a fag, ached for one. Maybe it was spite or anger, who knows, but Harry's first action was to snatch the cigarette out of Percy's hand and take a drag. “thanks for sharing, P.” 

  
  


The loud bout of laughter that escaped George at Harry's cockyness hid the snarl from Percy. “don't snatch, Harry. It's rude. You shouldn't touch things that aren't ours…” Percy sneered.

  
  


“Oh, the irony of that statement.” Harry hissed out quietly, only George heard. The lonely twin quirked a brow up at Harry, obviously questioning him. 

  
  


“So are you dead set on moving back in, Percy?” Molly's voice called out, breaking the icy air of silence that had settle amongst the three smoking boys.

 

“He's moving in?!” Harry sneered in surprise, dropping his fag on his lap. Luckily George had it quickly off of him and on the floor. “My fucking trousers! I loved these jeans,” Harty sighed, eyeing the burnt hole now in his jeans. At least the faint burning pain distracted him from the current news.

  
  


“You might set a new trend, Ha,” George snickered at him, smacking Harry on the back. “Round glasses, messy hair, burnt clothing!”

  
  


“Oh shut up, George. You bloody twat,” Percy scoffed, but his words weren't as harsh as they came across, “and yes, my omega and I will be moving into my room again. The rent has been increased and I'm struggling to keep up, I don't want to resort to more barbaric ways of earning money,” The poshest of the weasleys sighed, running a hand through his wavy red hair.

 

Harry's body tensed. Well, shit. This was going to be fun.


End file.
